Tell Me, Tell Me, Please?
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: Based in real life post LeakyCon 2014; Ryan Joanna Whit met Nick Lang because of a stupid dare, but she kept him because of her stupid heart. Traversing the life of dating someone 'Nerd Famous' and figuring out who they really are under the fame. Real Life Starkid Based (Not sure where else to put this...) OCxNick Lang Breredith Possibly more pairings later; NO FLAMES R&R please!
1. I Double Dog Dare Ya!

**A/N: Hello readers! So, this is a tad outside of my normal story parameters... But, in case I hadn't already said so, I'm a huge nerd. Because of this I know what Team Starkid is, and I'm a huge fan of theirs. Now, I was at LeakyCon 2014, in Orlando, and I went to the Ester Ball. It was fun, and I did get to see a couple of the special guests. While there, I was witness to one of the girls trying to ask one of the special guests to dance, and being intercepted by another special guest.**

**The poor thing was super mortified, and tried to play it off by continuing to walk across the dance floor, but we all knew what was happening. So, I had this super crazy idea of what would happen if instead of the poor thing being mortified, she was saved by someone else! AHA! You now see my train of thought, right? ...Well if not, read on and you will. Anyway, this short story includes an OC I made based on an accumulation of people I saw at the Con, and google searches. I'm pairing her with Nick Lang because he's a-freaking-dorable and also I got to have an awesome conversation with him at the Con and he seems like the kind of person to do what happens in this story.**

**So, I don't own Starkid, their media, or anything about LeakyCon- obviously -but I do own my OC, RJ, and this plot! So, enjoy!**

**Tell Me, Tell Me, Please?**

**Chapter One: I Double Dog Dare You!**

_RYAN'S POV:_

Just for the record, this wasn't my fault. Technically speaking, yes I was the one who took the dare and walked towards Brian Holden and made a complete fool of myself; but I wasn't the one who made the dare in the first place! I also wasn't Meredith Stepien- who totally saw me walking over to Brian -and I didn't decide to mortify a poor fangirl by intercepting her halfway towards Brian, leaving said fangirl standing alone for a good two minutes before she managed to recover and try to walk away. In retrospect, this is all Lacey's fault.

"Ryan, there's like five members from Team Starkid standing right there!" Lacey cried. I glanced up at my friend. I had been staring at the DJ, hoping my telepathy would kick in and he would play some decent music- spoiler: no such luck on either aspect. Now I faced my taller friend, her bright blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, so that her big blue eyes were on display. She had opted for a short silver sundress with embroidered stars all along the hem, and it showed off her long legs- legs I would never match since I was so short -and set off her pale skin.

"What's your point?" I asked, turning back towards the DJ, this time with a disgruntled glare. Lacey sighed, rolling her eyes and giving me one of _those_ looks; the kind of look that always ends in trouble for me.

"The _point_ , dear Ryan, is that we could totally ask one of them to dance!" Lacey said, her blue eyes alight with glee and mischief.

"You can't just do that, Lace," I said grabbing for my drink and taking a swig before continuing," They may not be like real life celebrities, but they're nerd royalty... Fangirls like us don't just walk up and _ask one of them to dance_!"

"I bet you're just scared," Lacey said stubbornly. I gave a snort at this, nearly choking on the drink I was in the middle of taking. Lacey raised an eyebrow at me and grinned." Fine, I double dog dare you to go ask Brian Holden to dance."

"We're not ten, Lacey, we don't do Dares..."

"Scared, told ya!"

"I'm scared because I won't give into your immature Dare?"

"Scared because you won't walk twenty feet and ask him to dance!"

"If I do this and embarrass myself will you leave me alone?"

"Probably."

"Fine!" I said. I slammed myself up from the table, and headed towards the designated dance area. Brian Holden was, indeed, standing at the sidelines, near Meredith, Brian Rosenthal, Dylan, and Nick Lang. I took a deep breath, then started towards Brian, making the mistake of catching his eye and blushing furiously. But, before I was halfway across the distance, Meredith saw me and grabbed his arm. She dragged him past me onto the dance floor, and I felt my heart leap up towards my throat." Shit."

I stood there for a moment before trying to shrug it off and walk past the remaining members of Team Starkid- with at least some of my dignity still intact. But someone caught my arm and stopped me before I could do just that.

"Hey, dance with me?" I turned my eyes upward and found that none other than Nick Lang was grasping my wrist in a gentle hold, smiling around his own blush. Dylan and Brian R were giving him shocked looks, but grinning to themselves all the same.

" M-me?" I stuttered out stupidly.

_NICK'S POV_

So, the girl walking towards us was kind of gorgeous. She was shorter than me by about four inches, and the first thing I noticed were her eyes. She had these almond shaped eyes that literally sparkled, even in the dim dance-party lights, and they were the kind of brown that verged on gold instead of being a muddy color. She was wearing this grey sundress that showed off the amount of ink she had down her arms and shoulders, and a pair of bright pink low-top converse of all things. Her hair was a silky black color that fell around her shoulder effortlessly, but the affect was marred slightly by the bright rainbow streaks she had all over. Somehow this worked for her, and the entire package was seriously gorgeous. Added to the fact that she was walking towards him like a dancer, her hips moving like a grandfather clock pendulum- gods he could write songs about those hips that led up towards a thin waist and the subtle curve of her breasts...

Shit, she wasn't walking towards him, she was walking towards Brian... Wait, now Brian was being dragged away by Meredith- oh. The girl was probably coming over to ask Brian to dance but Mere intercepted here. Go figure, Meredith was always a bit possessive at these conventions. The fangirls made her a bit antsy around her boyfriend. The girl was looking a bit mortified now, and Nick felt his heart leap at the panicked look in her golden eyes. She composed herself faster than most, and determinedly headed in the same direction as before, but now past their group. Nick felt the chivalrous guy inside of him crying out and he acted before his brain caught up. He reached out and grasped her wrist gently- gods above her skin was soft under his writer's calluses.

"Hey, dance with me?" I felt the words slip past my lips, but my brain had finally caught up and I knew I was blushing bright red now. The girl glanced up at me and her tan cheeks matched my red ones, as her eyes met mine. Shit, those eyes, man...

"M-me?" She asked, her mind obviously lagging like mine had been. At that moment, the DJ started up "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I swallowed thickly- mentally feeling Dylan and Brian R chuckling behind me -and tugged her to the dance floor. She followed, obviously not against the idea, and I put my hands on her hips in what I thought was a generic dance pose. I was wrong, the moment my hands found the gentle and subtle curve of her hips, my mind went reeling into song lyric mode, and I felt a tug low in my gut. She put her hands against my chest, her fingertips trembling against my skin."You're Nick Lang, and you asked _me_ to dance?"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, again before I could stop myself. She glanced up at me, one dark eyebrow lifting in surprise, and then glanced down as she shifted her body closer and allowed him to lead her in the dance.

"I'm just a fangirl, you're like royalty around here," She said, her golden eyes tracing the Twisted Logo on his tshirt," And you don't even know my name."

"That's because you haven't told me, yet," Nick said, smiling softly. He led her in a slow circle, couples around them dancing in similar poses." And as for being Nerd Royalty, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I'd prefer to be a guy who could ask a gorgeous girl like you to dance without needing a reason."

"My name is RJ," She said," And you just called me gorgeous... That's a new one. Generally the special guests just say 'thank you' and 'that's so nice, we appreciate you guys'..."

"What does RJ stand for?" Nick said, ignoring the end statement. He was determined to continue on as if they were both normal people, and not a nerd with "Nerd Royalty".

"Ryan Joanna," RJ said without blinking." My dad wanted a boy, mom wanted a unique name. So, I got a boy's name. Technically I guess it can be for both genders, but it's predominantly male, and because of that I tend to shorten it to RJ. Brings less questions and I feel less embarrassed... Sort of like I feel now for giving you my life's story..."

"Nah, I like stories," Nick grinned, his hands curling around her waist more, touching her lower back. RJ smiled up at him, in return, and Nick decided he like that so much he wanted to see it again." I like unique things, of course what can you expect from someone who writes Parody plays?"

"You're talking to a fan of those Parody plays," RJ smiled back at him. Her lips were full and pink, and when she smiled, it emphasized this. Nick tried to ignore the sudden thought of what they must taste like, and glanced back up at her sparkling eyes.

"So, why rainbow?" Nick asked gesturing at her hair.

"Oh, this," RJ lifted a hand from his chest to tug at a bright blue streak of hair," My friend Lacey is gay, and we went to a gay rights rally last week. This was to support the cause, but I sort of liked it... So I kept it."

" So, are you?"

"Gay? Nah, boring and straight," RJ blushed and glanced up at him shyly." I just believe that everyone loves who they want so why shouldn't that be a right?"

"Good standpoint," Nick murmured, his eyes lost in hers. The song was coming to a close and he glanced back towards Dylan and Brian R." I'm sort of sick of the dance scene, want to go grab some midnight breakfast?"

"There's a Waffle House by my hotel," RJ offered.

"Perfect."

_RYAN'S POV:_

Lacey was nowhere to be found when I walked out with Nick Freak Lang- at least that was how my brain kept referring to him as -and stopped to grab my purse and hoodie. She was, no doubt, off posting pictures of me on her blog- _What Fangirls Love and Why: A Guide Through Nerdom _-but I would get onto her about that later.

"You sure you want to leave with me?" I asked Nick after the third gaggle of fans stared at us with wide eyes and open mouths. Nick glanced up at the current group of gawkers, and then back down at me. " You might be twitter famous before we get to the restaurant. Hash tag Mystery Girl!"

"Hah! Yeah, well I'm a bit tired of my every move becoming social media famous," Nick laughed. His hazel eyes crinkled in at the sides when he laughed, and it made my breath catch a little to know I was the one who did that. I smiled back, all the same, but my breath caught again when he reached down and laced our hands together." Might as well give them a big scoop, right?"

"I know I'm not as crazy as some fans, but this is a little Twilight Zone," I admitted. Nick gave me a soft smile in return and led me on, his palm warm against mine." I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming... But I could wake up any minute, hugging a pillow and still in my Dinosaur pajams."

"Dinosaurs huh?" Nick asked, his eyes twinkling at my babbling.

"Oh yeah, not real ones, mind you," I babbled on," Cartoon ones. No Raptors or anything cool... And they're like super soft!"

"You'll have to show me sometime," Nick smiled. He quickly blushed at these words, and I gave him a curious look." That is, if you happen to want a second date 'Mystery Girl'."

I snorted out a laugh at this, covering my mouth, at once, at the embarrassing sound. Nick, however, was grinning again and I felt mortified. Which reminded me..

"Nick?" I asked softly. He nodded as we crossed the street and headed towards North International Way." Why did you save me out on the dance floor?"

_NICK'S POV_

RJ and I were just crossing the street when she asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask me. Like ever.

"Nick?" God I hated how good she made my name sound. That made it hard to not imagine her saying my name in different ways." Why did you save me out on the dance floor?"

"Because you looked too beautiful not to have a knight in shining armor..." I said softly. RJ stared up at me with those golden hued eyes and seemed to accept this answer- even if she still looked rather dumbstruck that any of this was happening. We found the Waffle House relatively quickly after that- RJ pointing up at the modest but nice hotel behind the restaurant -and found a back corner booth." Order whatever you want, it's on me."

"You don't have to treat this like a real date, you know," RJ said blushing into her menu. I glanced up from my breakfast options to stare at the girl. Did she really not think that someone like me could be into a girl as beautiful and- now that I had actually spoken to her -quirky as her?

"I thought this was a real date," I said back, just as softly. RJ's golden gaze flashed up towards mine in an instant." I mean... Don't get me wrong I've had flashier first dates, but I think the Con to Waffle House date is seriously underappreciated!"

"Nick."

"Not to mention that it's a better way to get to know one another-"

"Nick."

"And I've always been a sucker for a good omelet, so-"

"Nick!"

"What? Was I babbling?" I asked. RJ was smiling again, and I decided that was definitely one of my favorite things to see.

"Okay," She said reaching over to take his hand, her menu dropping on one side.

"Okay?"

"Don't go all Gus and Hazel on me Nick," RJ said," It's only the first date."

I didn't speak after that, until the waitress came by and poured coffee before taking our orders. We held happy conversation through the entire meal, even going as far as to swap plates and share food before leaving. She let me pay- thankfully because it made it actually feel like a real date, one where I felt like a normal person for once.

"How long is your team staying in Orlando?" RJ asked thoughtfully." I know you guys normally leave like right after the Convention ends.

"We're not leaving until Monday morning," I said glancing up at the clear sky.

"Really?" RJ asked glancing up hopefully. I nodded and smiled at her, urging her to continue on the train of thought I could see behind her eyes." Well... I work for this dance troupe... Small stuff in Orlando, but a dance troupe all the same. Anyways, we've got a performance tomorrow night, at eight. It's in this rinky-dink theatre just at the end of downtown, but I'm dancing a pretty intricate part in the routine our leader choreographed... And I have some extra tickets if you wanted to come... Maybe I could entice you to dinner again; of course that would make two dates and that may be just a tad much for Nerd Royalty to give to such a nerd pauper, like myself."

"Eight you said, right?"

"Yeah, at the Clam Hall Theatre..."

"And dinner with you after?"

"If that's what you want..."

"Oh, that is very much what I want, Ryan Joanna," I said in a voice that held laughter and eager tones all in one.

"Then it's a date," RJ said. She handed me a handful of tickets from her bag, before rushing off towards her hotel, leaving me with a grin and a feeling in my gut I hadn't had in years.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: So, I don't normally do POV stories, or chapters or like anything... I like to stay to third person. But this was sort of calling to me to be in two different POVs so I gave into the artistic muse. Next chapter is "date number two". Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. So This Is Famous

**A/N: Okay, next chapter- typed at the same time as the first because I was taking a train ride and had lots of time so yay! Same disclaimer as before, so enjoy!**

**Tell Me, Tell Me, Please?**

**Chapter Two: So, This Is Famous**

Nick Lang was not a nervous person by nature- sure going onstage in green boxer briefs had been terrifying, and writing Parody musicals for all to see had always given him a lurch in the gut, but never truly nervous. But he was nervous about going to see RJ dance. Even more nervous to know that she wanted to get dinner with him afterwards; because as "nerd famous" as Nick was, he hadn't successfully gotten past a second date in about three years. Either he would mess it up, or the other person was just not his type, so he was more than determined to get this right, especially because he saw something in RJ that he really liked.

"Hey, Lang," Dylan called from his side of the shared hotel room," You're online famous again." Nothing out of the norm, so he continued deciding between having his Spiderman hat or not." And the girl from last night is too."

"RJ is online?" Nick asked, whirling around so much that his hat actually flew backwards back towards the dresser. Dylan glanced up at Nick- raising an eyebrow and murmuring "RJ?" with a confused glance -but handed over his tablet so that Nick could see the blog post and twitter feeds. Nick scrolled through he blog post first- seeing that RJ had been right in her sarcastic rant the night before about everyone at the Con thinking she was some sort of "Mystery Girl". But the blog was tame compared to the twitter feeds of fans upon fans asking who the girl was- some who were at the Con now trying to decide if they had seen her or not -and some even bashing her because she was with Nick.

"You'd better post something on your feed or the Team's," Dylan said, when Nick gave his tablet back. Nick opened his mouth to agree, but found that he didn't want to. Why did the fans deserve to know that Nick had met a girl? Why did they get to know all about RJ just because they had had an awesome date after the Ester Ball? What gave them the right to want to know every detail of his life, and to bash RJ when she was becoming a really cool part of it.

"No, I have a second date to get to," Nick said, grabbing his hat and heading out the door with a determined tip of the brim.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ryan if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to make you do bar exorcises until curtain," Madeline- their troupe leader -called towards where Ryan was stretching beside Lacey. The blonde in question was trying to get every last detail out of her friend about the night before- but to no avail -and her constant badgering was making Ryan nervous. She was even more nervous to think that Nick would be watching her dance; it had been a big deal that she had gotten the lead of this dance since she was normally just a chorus part with her height, and she was both excited and nervous. She didn't have any family to impress- not anymore -but suddenly she wanted to impress Nick and have him smile at her like he had the night before.

"Seriously, Ry," Lacey whined out of the side of her mouth," You have to tell me everything! My blog post didn't cover near as much as I wanted, and I want to get the real scoop before the twitter feeds get any worse!"

"Ugh, those..." Ryan groaned, nearly missing a beat in their warm up. She recovered quickly and glanced up at Lacey with cold gold-brown eyes." Look, I don't care what anyone has to say- good or bad -about Nick and I getting dinner... Breakfast... Ugh! About the date! I don't even care that I'm 'officially nerd famous' now! And you will not use my fame to boost your already nerd famous blog, Lacey Carmichael!"

Lacey pouted, but didn't push her friend any farther as they went through their entire warm up and then the dress rehearsal. Miranda was thirty five- about five years older than RJ and Lacey -and had been a part of the small Clam Hall Troupe for ten years longer than anyone else. She had been through about four different owners before finally scraping together the money to buy it herself and start doing the routines and shows that she wanted. She was a genius at original dance routines- especially to modern songs and spoof media music -and even better at reading the Orlando audience to get business with their scheduled showings around the year. This was the first time they would be doing an original showing, when an annual show was supposed to play.

RJ felt her nerves kick in more so when they set themselves in opening positions, than she had ever felt in her entire career of dancing. When the curtain came up, she was relieved to see Miranda had blocked the floor lights to be on, so she couldn't see the audience. She closed her eyes, and danced as if no one was looking. Her thin body moved around the notes as if they were in midair, and her body turned-twirled-spun in a way that was too natural to be real. They moved through their entire ten song set- one or two off of YouTube channels and the rest top 40 hit songs -and then took a bow. It was then, when the audience lights rose, and the stage lights dimmed, that RJ was faced with Nick. He was in the third row, off to the side, and he hadn't brought anyone with him; but he was smiling at her with a radiance that rivaled the smiles she had received last night.

Upon catching her eye, Nick grinned wider and gave a piercing whistle around his fingers. RJ gave an extra curtsy for him, and winked when Miranda scolded her gently and led her offstage with the others. She changed quickly from her leotard and dance skirt, putting on her favorite red sundress with the lace backing and her ever present pink converse low tops. She unbraided her hair, letting the gentle waves fall around her shoulders with a sigh, and then shot out to meet Nick while still wiping off her stage makeup.

"Hey Mystery Girl," Nick smiled lazily as RJ skipped over to him. She tossed the rag used to wipe her face clean into her dance duffle and grinned as she came beside him." Here, these are for you..."

He handed her a small bouquet of sunflowers and gave her a shy smile that was about the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She inhaled the flowery scent deeply and couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared across her lips.

"You came," She finally spoke, and blushed at what her mind decided to shoot out. Nick laughed, and a few people turned towards them in the quiet theatre.

"Did you think I was going to bail on you?" Nick asked, wiping his eyes a bit as he finished his guffaws. RJ shrugged, kicking the ground nervously with the toe of her converse.

"I don't know..." RJ said biting her bottom lip." I mean we had fun last night, but you could have just been taking pity on a fangirl..."

"You didn't act like a fangirl, and you're not acting like one now," Nick said, his hazel eyes soft and thankful," That's why I came..." RJ smiled, and he leaned down to brush back a stray strand of her hair." So, dinner?"

"Dinner," RJ agreed, letting him take her hand and leading her out towards the front of the theatre. They made quiet conversation while they walked around and tried to find a place to eat; finally RJ took pity on Nick- who was trying to be a good date and find a great place to eat in downtown of a city he wasn't familiar with -and pointed out one of her favorite Thai restaurants." They've got the best dumplings, and their Seafood Curry is to die for!"

"Well, I'm a sucker for dumplings," Nick grinned. They went inside, and Nick let RJ order for them both, watching quietly as the waiter bantered back and forth with her for a good five minutes. When he left, Nick gave her a curious look." Did you not realize he was hard core flirting with you?"

"Who, Cai?" RJ asked, surprised at the statement. Nick nodded, taking a gulp of water and watching the confusion in her golden hued eyes." No, he's always like that... I mean I come here a lot when I'm working or practicing at the Hall..." Her eyes lit up in realization." Shit, he's been flirting with me for going on a year now and I didn't even realize it..."

"You really don't get how captivating you are..." Nick said over his glass giving her a smile that was both teasing and awed." Tell me more about you, Ryan Joanna..."

So RJ talked; she talked straight through their dumplings and their curry, and then through their walk after dinner. She told him that her parents were dead before she was four, but sometimes she could remember stupid things about them- like that her mom had used lavender soap, or that her dad always smelled like oil grease because he fixed plains at the airport. She told him that her grandparents were the only family she had ever known because her mother was an only child. She told him stories of her grandpa taking her fishing every weekend, and her grandmother taking her to dance recitals every holiday. She told him about how it felt like a part of her was lost when her grandparents died, and how she had no idea how to deal with such a fortune that they had left behind for her.

"So, wait," Nick said as they sat on a park bench not far from where their walk started," Your grandparents were secretly rich stock traders, and when they died they left it all to you?"

"Something like that," RJ admitted sheepishly," See, Opa had this obsession with stocks, and Oma let him play them, buying and selling whatever because they had a healthy little retirement fund. About a year before he died, he sold off a few really lucrative stocks, and then bought into a couple blue chip stocks. Because of the interest on the amounts he made, I was left with more money than I knew what to do with... I paid my way through art school, got a masters in dance and performing arts, and then bought a condo here in town. Now I just sort of use the money I make from the dance troupe to pay my every day bills, and only dip into my savings account for tattoo money or emergencies."

"Ah and the tattoo talk begins," Nick grinned, reaching up to touch one of the intricate designs covering her arms." How can you have all these and be a dancer?"

"Well, with a little stage makeup and some on the fly thinking, I manage," RJ smiled," Plus Miranda doesn't mind a few tattoos showing as long as you dance like you mean it. She's one of the few troupe leaders that will take girls who have body art or piercings. Sure, she doesn't want anyone to have all of it on display unless the scene or routine calls for it, but she won't not hire you just because you've got a sleeve and some gauges."

"I like all of these," Nick said. He ran his fingertips up her right arm, tracing the lines of music and notes that inked and snaked around her arm from nearly her wrist up past the shoulder that was exposed from her dress. The line of music ended on the back of her shoulder, where an abstract treble cleft was inked in, red highlights and paint splatter designs moving inward towards her shoulder blade. RJ shivered slightly at the feeling of his calloused fingertips running up her arm, and she jumped a little when he reached over to grab her left wrist and study the infinity symbol with her favorite quote written around the curves in bright pink: "Why fit in when you were born to stand out?"

"Dr. Seuss," Nick grinned. RJ smiled back sheepishly and he glanced back at her left shoulder, seeing another music note cascade design dipping under the fabric of her dress." What else do you have?"

"Another Seuss quote from the Lorax on my ribs," RJ said thinking about the tattoos she woke up to every morning," And a cat watching the moon from a cherry blossom branch on my lower hip."

She touched the side of her ribs closest to Nick, and then moved her hands down to the front curve of her hips for the second tattoo. Nick's eyes followed the trail her fingers made and he swallowed thickly. RJ didn't notice, her eyes thoughtful and lost somewhere deep in her mind.

"How many more do you want to get?" Nick asked, trying to distract himself more than anything. RJ glanced up and gave a half shrug, her lips quirking into half a smirk.

"I don't know..." She admitted." Each one of my tattoos means something... The wrist quote is something my Opa always told me... And the cat is for my Oma. The music ones are obvious, and the Lorax quote is for myself, reminding me that everyone makes a difference." She stopped suddenly with a grin." Bet you didn't even realize that my sleeve was the sheet music for 'The Way I Do'."

Nick took her arm up again, studying the music a bit closer and grinned when he saw she was telling the truth. he recognized most of their songs after a second glance, but they were memorized by the entire group, they almost never used sheet music anymore.

"Why that song?" Nick asked, wondering why she would pick a love song for herself.

"It's my second favorite," RJ admitted, kicking the toe of her pink converse sheepishly," My first being 'Even Though'."

"Really?" Nick said with a grin." Not many people have favorites from 'Me and My Dick', they're all about Very Potter, or the newer shows."

"Nah, MAMD is a classic for me," RJ said leaning back against the bench and letting the soft summer breeze brush her hair back from her face." I watch it whenever I'm upset, or need a pick me up, or if I'm sick. It's my go-to for feel good therapy."

Nick was too busy studying her to come up with a witty reply. When RJ turned her face back towards him, to see why he was so quiet, she was met with deep and pensive hazel eyes. She tilted her head to the side- giving the look of a rather confused kitten more than anything -and smiled at him. He smiled back, but his eyes were still clouded over in deep thought.

"Would you mind if we swapped numbers and emails?" Nick blurted suddenly. RJ jumped a bit at the sudden outburst of words, but quickly got control of herself again." I mean... So we could talk after I leave back to Chicago..."

"You want to keep talking to me?" RJ asked, her eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline. Nick nodded and stared at his hands with red cheeks." You've only known me like a day and a half..."

"Yeah, and that's not enough," Nick said boldly," I want to keep knowing you... You make me feel comfortable for once... And I want to learn more about you... See if you want to learn more about the real me too... Not just the 'Nerd Royalty' everyone sees."

"Okay," RJ said after a short pause.

"Okay?" Nick returned in a hopeful voice.

"Okay," RJ grinned. She yanked out her iPhone and held her hand out for his. He handed it over and they put numbers and emails into their contacts. Afterwards, Nick walked her back to the dance hall and to her car." So, I'll text you?"

"Or email," Nick said watching her lean back against her car door.

"And there's always Skype," She continued, giving no indication of leaving just yet.

"And phone calls."

"Facebook?"

"Twitter too..."

"Tumblr if we really want to-"

"Ryan can I kiss you now?"

"Oh... yeah."

And he did.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: So, that was a bit fluffier than I meant... Anyways hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is all done in email/text/social media format.**

**Ugghhhhhh I have so much to do guys! I have to finish this, start my new Solangelo fic, finish A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards, and still have time for work and school- which will all be moving to Vegas here in a month as well so yay!**

**Anyways, that's my rant for the week, hopefully this will only be a few more chapters, and then I can focus on other things. Although, if people really like this fic, I may keep it up for awhile. Reviews make me want to write more! So R&R kids!**


	3. Texts, Emails, and Disastrous Phone Call

**A/N: So, I wasn't going to post another chapter today, but work is uber slow and I was really inspired by this new OC. So, this chapter is entirely made up of texts, emails, social media, and a few phone calls. It'll be interesting to say the least.**

**ALSO! I'm sure Nick Lang has like an actual email or a team email, but I don't know it. So, for artistic purposes, I've made up one for him. It makes my life easier, and saves me hours of fruitless google searching.**

**So, I don't won Starkid, their songs ect, just the OC and my plot. Enjoy!**

**Tell Me, Tell Me, Please?**

**Chapter Three: Millions of Texts, Dozens of Emails, and One Disastrous Phone Call**

From: dancing_ryan

To: nikkilang

Sent August 7th, 2014 7:13 pm

Subject: This Is An Awkward Email...

Nick,

Just warning you, with the subject line, but this is a really awkward first email... I'm not exactly sure how we're supposed to start this whole thing. Am I supposed to say hi? Ask how you're doing? Do I ask about the flight, even though you text me before and after? I don't know.

And usually when I don't know things, I babble until I hit somewhere in the ballpark of the right answer. So... Hi! I hope the flight was good (I know it was and I know that you got stuck sitting next to Brian and Meredith the entire time). How are things going in Chicago? (Trick question, I know that you're super busy because you've got ANI and The Oregon Trail. Seriously, y'all were crazy to plan it that way...) How are the other Team members? (Besides Meredith and Brian making out all over the place, like on the plane...)

Also, you may have left your blue hoodie with me, at the airport... I forgot that I was wearing it while we talked outside, and before I knew it I was already home... Should I FedEx it to you? Or just wait until we manage to find time to visit? I'm sort of fond of it... It's very fuzzy and warm, and it smells like you. Which totally came off as a stalker thing to say but hopefully you didn't take it like that...

Anyway, I'm signing off before this gets any worse...

Yours, RJ

From: nikkilang

To: dancing_ryan

Sent August 7th 2014 9:23 pm

Subject: You're Such A Dork

Ryan,

Seriously, you are probably the biggest dork that I've ever met, but god do I love to watch the cogs in your mind turn while you babble. And before you say it, I know that I'm reading your words not watching you say them, but I can still see the parts where your mind is working overdrive.

There's no right or wrong way to start whatever this is; after all, I was the one who went all knight in shining armor on you and made you promise to keep talking to me. Does that make me the desperate one here? Man that's a depressing thought. I'd like to think that we are both equally desperate for the other's attention and affections.

As for all your generic questions, you sort of answered the bulk of them... But the Team is good, and we're all running rampant because- as you put it -we were crazy to plan all this so close together. Brian and Meredith are still making out everywhere, the others are just as kooky and loveable as ever, and I'm still the ring leader in our circus of crazy.

And just keep the hoodie, I liked the way it looked on you.

Yours, Nick

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ryan: Just got your email, ring leader of the circus of crazy, huh?

Nick: I thought it was a great metaphor...

Ryan: Of course it was; but you're a writer, what else did I expect?

Nick: Are you saying my wordsmith ways are predictable?

Ryan: No, I'm saying you're cute with trying to be all creative in your emails

Nick: You're just plain cute

Ryan: Flattery doesn't get the same result over a text, darling.

Nick: Did it make you blush?

Ryan: ...Maybe..

Nick: Then it totally has the same result

**()()()()()()()()()()**

From: dancing_ryan

To: nikkilang

Sent October 13th 2014 4:35 pm

Subject: Crazier Than You

Nick,

Remind me again why I aspire to be a dancer of all things? I mean, we have to have certain body types, and we're made to go through hours upon hours of rigorous training and bodily stress. Maybe I should have just been a waitress like my friend Amy. She works great hours at the resorts here in Orlando, and even her crazy days don't put half the amount of stress as my good ones, on her.

In other news, Lacey wants the scoop on us for her blog. Apparently her readers have been going ga-ga over what she's gleened from reading over my shoulder when we text, and they "want more"! Big shocker right? I told her if she keeps eavesdropping on our conversations I was going to find another roommate- not that I need one, I just sort of let her use the spare room and throw me rent money from time to time. She knows I won't actually throw her out, but hopefully the fact that she got me angry enough to make the threat means something to her.

I can't stand having my life exploited all over the internet- not to mention having our relationship be the top read story all over Twitter, Tumblr, and FaceBook pages... How have you done it for so long? I would have gone totally crazy by now.

Yours, RJ

From: nikkilang

To: dancing_ryan

Sent October 13th 2014 4:57 pm

Subject: re: Crazier Than You

Ryan,

All I heard out of that entire rant was that you admitted we had a relationship. So this is me admitting that it made me grin like an idiot to have you say that.

Yours, Nick

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Nick: You didn't reply to the email... Was calling it a relationship a mistake?

Nick: Ry, talk to me...

Nick: RJ please?

Nick: I'm going to start spamming you with son lyrics if you don't answer!

Nick: Wait... Don't go... There's something I need you to know!

Nick: You say you can't love, with a heart made of steel, but you can't say that steel ain't strong!

Nick: She's beautiful and wise! And Something in her eyes beckons him to know her, and

inspires him to say: I want to know your story, I want to know your past! I want to know your

future too...

Nick: Ryan Joanna Whit, I am five seconds from buying tickets to Orlando just to be sure you're

alive...

Ryan: It wasn't a mistake, I'm just not sure how to explain the way it made me feel to hear you

liked me calling it that...

Nick: Don't do that... Two days without talking to you is murder...

Ryan: You've barely known me three months and you can't go two days without talking to me?

Nick: Yeah, pretty sure that's what that meant.

Ryan: You've got it bad, Lang...

Nick: Don't make me angry emoticon at you

Ryan: You can't ever be angry at me, Nikki

Nick: As true as that is, don't ever scare me like that again... I thought I'd made you upset

Ryan: You didn't upset me, I was just surprised...

Nick: Surprised at what? At the fact that I want this to be a relationship?

Ryan: Yeah, at that... And at the fact that I think I want that just as much.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ryan! Your laptop is flashing Skype!" Lacey called from the room we used as an office/ dance rehearsal room. RJ sighed- deciding that staring at a phone screen waiting for a reply wasn't exactly productive anyway -and got up to grab her laptop. She took it into the bedroom with her, and nearly dropped the entire thing when she realized that it was Nick's name flashing on the blue screen. She slammed the door and locked it, checking her reflection in the mirror as she tried to set up her laptop in a way that would put the camera at a flattering angle. She was wearing her fuzzy dinosaur pajama pants and a white tank top, her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wore no makeup; it would have to do for now.

"Hello?" She asked shakily as she hit the answer button on her Skype screen. Nick's face came into view and he smiled at her, his eyes drinking her in through the screen." Nick..."

"So these are the famous dinosaur pajamas..." He said, grinning at her through the screen. She blushed and swiftly threw her purple comforter over her legs, hiding the garish cartoon dinosaurs from view. She heard Nick laugh through the speakers and she looked down at him with bright red cheeks.

"I didn't know you were going to Skype me," RJ squeaked. She cleared her throat and tried to look less nervous, but she knew she was failing." Otherwise-"

"Otherwise you would be wearing something lovely but not near as comfortable," Nick said leaning his chin onto his hand with a grin," And I wouldn't get to see you with your hair pulled back instead of down. Nah, I like this a lot better."

"I'm wearing dinosaur pajamas..."

"Yes, we've clarified that, sweet heart," Nick grinned. RJ blushed redder and buried her face in her hands." Oh, none of that! I made sure I had a whole hour to see those gorgeous gold eyes, and those pouty lips! Don't you dare hide them now!"

"A whole hour?" RJ asked, peaking out between her fingers. Nick nodded and she saw his camera begin to move. She watched as he walked down a generic hallway and finally entered a room, pausing only to shut and lock the door. She watched him sit himself on a bed with navy blue sheets, and he sprawled out comfortable in front of the camera." Oh that is not fair... You cannot look that hot all sprawled out, when I have to worry about what angle my camera is at!"

"I look hot all sprawled out huh?" Nick asked sticking his tongue out at RJ on the screen. RJ gave a cry of distress before throwing herself back against her pillows and hiding behind her arms." Ryan Joanna! What did I tell you about hiding your face!"

"Who did you have to kill to get an hour away from everyone for me?" Ryan asked, pulling her arms back with a disgruntled sigh. Nick smiled softly, as he took in her face again, before answering her question.

"The guys were going out to a club, and I faked sick," Nick said with a shrug," They're always gone at least an hour, so I know I'll have that long just for you... Not to mention I'd rather see your face than have my nose buried in a phone screen while having a terrible time at some club Joe picked."

"You seriously blew off Dylan, Joe and Brian to Skype with me?" RJ asked, her eyes curious now. Nick smiled and nodded, pausing only to ruffle his hair nervously." Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, and not through a text," Nick said softly. RJ nearly dropped the laptop again and Nick smiled at her dumbstruck look." Too soon?"

"Technically speaking yes," RJ stuttered, her face entirely red now," I mean, we've only been on two dates... And sure we've been talking for like three months, but by dating standards, it's usually by the sixth or seventh date that you ask the girl or guy to go steady with you... Although this is all very relative anyway, I have girls in my troupe that go through boyfriends faster than they change leotards... So I suppose judging by that it wouldn't be too soon... But there's also-"

"Ryan?" Nick cut in, looking very amused and leaning his chin into his hands again.

"Yes?" Ryan asked, her voice shaky and unsure.

"A yes or no would have done fine," Nick said back.

"Oh... Well yeah, I would like to be your girlfriend," Ryan admitted, picking at the fabric of her pajamas nervously.

"See? Was that so bad?"

"No, but what are we going to during the rest of our hour?"  
>"I'm pretty sure we can figure something out..."<p>

**()()()()()()()()()()**

From: dancing_ryan

To: nikkilang

Sent: October 31st 2014 8:23 pm

Subject: Lacey Made Me Do It

Nikki,

I may be slightly drunk while typing this, so please excuse any of the tyopsf that appear... Lacey convinced me to go oupt with her- since it's Halloween and I only wantedf to hand out candy... So instead of a nice quiet night in, we got to take shotrs together for about two hours...

Started thinking of you andf decided to email... Not sure where I was going with this, but hi!

Yours, RJ

PS: Tequillas tastes great with sprite, who knewq?

From: nikkilang

To: dancing_ryan

Sent: October 31st 2014 11:13 pm

Subject: re:Lacey Made Me Do It

Ryan,

Hopefully you're in bed by now, and done making terrible drunk typos. But I will admit that your drunk email made my night- nearly as much as the drunk voicemail of you and Lacey arguing about who got to say goodbye on said voicemail.

Hope you don't feel too terrible tomorrow morning, but call me whenever you wake up. Tequila hangovers are a bitch, and I'm sure Lauren has some tips on how to help them.

Yours, Nick

PS: Sprite and Tequila are good, Tequila and Orange Soda is even better

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ryan: Ugh please tell me you deleted that voicemail and email

Nick: Sorry I don't make it a habit to lie to my girlfriend

Ryan: Niiiccckkkkkk

Nick: Ryyyannnnn

Ryan: Seriously, delete it...

Nick: Maybe.

Nick: What do I get out of it?

Ryan: All my love and affection?

Nick: Already got that.

Ryan: You suck Boy Wonder

Nick: You like me anyway

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Nick, I'm dying..." A hoarse voice answered Nick when he answered his phone, pen in hand and mid sentence for a new song he was working on.

"I highly doubt you're truly dying, Ry," Nick said around his pen," What's a word that rhymes with 'yours'?"

"Doors, chores, floors, drawers," Ryan's froggy voice answered him once more." And I really am dying... I've had a croaking voice for three days, and my head hurts, and my nose is all runny-"

"A cold, you're describing a cold, sweetheart," Nick said jotting down the next line. The scrape of pen on paper echoed slightly through the phone.

"Yes, the cold is making me die," Ryan said miserably. Nick chuckled softly and shoved his notebook away, giving his focus to the sick girl on the phone.

"Did you take medicine?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It tastes funny..."

"So do anchovies, but you like those on your pizza."

"Don't dis it because you can't handle the fishy-cheesy-goodness."

"That's disgusting..."

"Your face is disgusting!"

"Ryan, go take a dose of medicine, now."

"Fiiiiinnne."

The phone set down and Nick heard soft footsteps leaving a room. He waited a few minutes, taking his notebook back up to jot down a few new ideas, before he heard her pick the phone up again.

"My mouth tastes like fake bubblegum now..." Ryan said, her voice still croaking slightly, but sounding better.

"That's the taste of curing the common cold, Ryan," Nick laughed. Ryan made a disgruntled sound on the end of the line and then Nick heard a "plop" meaning she had fallen back against pillows." Where's Lacey? Doesn't she usually take care of you when you're all sick and miserable?"

"She's got work today," Ryan muttered tiredly," Remember, I told you she got that internship with the Magazine office, so she's working like every other night now."

"Aha, bummer..." Nick said, thinking he wished he was closer so he could take care of the sick girl." Well, you're a big girl, I'm sure you can take care of yourself, right?"

"I wish you were here to take care of me, instead..."

"Stop reading my mind, Tiny Dancer," Nick said with a soft smile.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing to me?"

"Only because you're sick..." Nick grinned. He began to sing softly into the phone- jumping from Starkid songs to radio songs until he heard Ryan breathing softly and evenly." Sleep tight, Ry..."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

From: dancing_ryan

To: nikkilang

Sent: January 1st 11:47 am

Subject: Oops Lacey Did It Again

Nick,

Don't be mad... But my roommate may have gotten a hold of my laptop and blogged about some of our emails... Just a heads up?

I know this isn't the best of news... But she said she wants some "good publicity" since all people online do is bash me as the "Mystery Girl Throwing Herself At Nick Lang"... I'm pretty sure she meant well?

Yours, RJ

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Your lunatic blogger best friend did what?"

"Hello to you too," RJ said in a soft voice. Her phone was cradled against her ear, as she curled into a tight ball in the center of her bed.

"Ryan Joanna Whit, answer my question," Nick said in a dangerous voice.

"She didn't mean for it to be a bad thing!" Ryan said helplessly.

"Of course she didn't!" Nick's voice roared through the ear piece, making RJ wince," She wasn't thinking it would be good or bad, she was just thinking of the views, Ryan! Damn it all... Now I have to make some sort of reply post, which means I have to read the damned thing, which will only aggravate me more-"

"This affects me too!" Ryan cried suddenly. Tears had already begun behind her eyes, but now they streamed freely down the girl's cheeks." It's not just your privacy that she invaded, Nick! I'm so sorry that it seems more important to keep face with your freaking fans, but now I look like even more of a whore than before! I wrote really personal things in those emails... Things about my feelings, hopes dreams, and about what I wanted for us... Not to mention how many really private conversations we had late at night..."

"Oh dear god she did not get the emails about the fantasies-"

"That's not the point!" Ryan cried. She slammed her hand back so hard it hit her headboard with a crack." Shit! Fuck that hurt... What I'm trying to say is, this isn't just about you!"

"Of course not, Ryan, but I'm the one who has more to deal with," Nick cried, his voice angrier now," I mean no offense but who really knows who you are in the fandom? You can shrug this off-"

"Well I'm sorry you've been wasting nearly five months on a nobody!" Ryan cried, suddenly.

"No, no, Ryan-"

"Nevermind," Ryan sobbed against her hand," I'm sure you have more important things to do... Like making a response post to Lacey and worrying about all your fans that hold so much more clout than I do in the _freaking fandom_!"

Ryan hung up the phone and threw it to the end of her bed before Nick had a chance to reply. She ignored the phone as it buzzed and blared "The Only Exception" five times, while she sobbed until her voice was gone and her chest hurt. She ignored the twenty chimes that meant Nick was texting her, and finally reached over and shut the phone in her bedside drawer so she didn't have to hear it. She fell asleep, woken hours later by lacey entering the room with a glass of water and a plate full of her famous beef dumplings.

"Peace offerings won't fix this," RJ croaked, her cheeks stiff from dried tears, and her throat on fire from sobbing. Lacey didn't speak just yet, instead she handed her friend the water and set the plate down on the bed between them.

"I'm not trying to give a peace offering..." Lacey said softly." I'm trying to say I'm sorry, but I don't do well with words... So I made dumplings and tried to put my sorry into them..."

"It's fine, Lace..." Ryan said after gulping back the water. She took one of the dumplings and nibbled around the edges, but it tasted like saw dust.

"You need to look online..." Lacey said after the girls had shared the dumplings and Lacey had urged RJ into the living room for a movie marathon.

"I don't care what his stupid response post was..." RJ said punching her pillow with a little more force than needed.

"He didn't respond to the post," Lacey said softly. RJ's eyes flew up to meet her friend's blue ones, and was met with a soft smile." Go check your phone..."

RJ was torn between still being so angry at Nick's stupid Freudian slip, and wanting desperately for him to make it up to her; it took her a good fifteen minutes to make herself walk to her bedroom, and another ten to finally throw open the drawer and grab her phone. She checked the call app first; seventeen missed calls from Nick Lang. Fourteen voicemails, all more pleading than the next. Thirty seven text messages from Nick, the last five being the worst:

Nick: Ryan, please just answer me...

Nick: I can't stand the thought that I've hurt you, I'd rather stop breathing!

Nick: I promise I'll write you a million apology songs if you just text me...

Nick: I'll sing the bridge of 'Even Though' a hundred times if you'll call me?

Nick: Please go onto Lacey's blog... I asked her to reblog my post so everyone would see...

RJ was confused by the last text; so much so that she dragged out her laptop and pulled up Lacey's tumblr blog homepage. The normal happy yellow background and loud Starkid music greeted her, but instead of the post from earlier- containing hers and Nick's many emails -she saw one with a picture of herself at the top. She was a little confused as to what it was doing there, until she realized it was a picture of her latest performance that she had begged Miranda for a copy of, and Nick had in turn begged her for an email of. She was wearing a grey tank top, cropped just above her navel, over black dance shorts. Her pink converse were in full view and she was in mid twirl, her face greeting the audience with a smile that verged on too wide. They had been doing a freestyle rendition of Taylor Swift's new song "Shake It Off" and she had been having way too much fun. Nick had told her it was his new favorite thing and his background for everything.

RJ turned her eyes downward to the text below the picture and began to read:

_If you're reading this, first of all thank you; second of all take a good look at the picture I've posted as the header. This girl's name is Ryan Joanna Whit. She is my girlfriend,, and I am stupidly lucky to have her. We met at the end of LeakyCon, this past year, on a fluke. One of her friends dared her to ask another Starkid member to dance, but she was intercepted and left standing alone. From the first instance I caught sight of her, I thought she was gorgeous... But to be left out to dry like that? Especially over something as stupid as asking someone to dance? Oh, I couldn't let someone as beautiful as her go without a Knight in Shining Armor. So, I saved her; and in return she lit up my world._

_ Over the past five months, we've been on two dates and corresponded nearly every day, multiple times a day. Through email, text, Skype, and phone calls, I got to know the beautiful girl I got to play Knight for. She doesn't care that I'm the Ring Leader of the Crazy Circus that is Team Starkid- even though she is a fan of my work -but rather she cares more about who I am as a person, and the memories we make as a couple. She is so shy, and so scared that she isn't good enough, just because I'm some kind of "Nerd Royalty", and that kills me..._

_ And earlier today, her roommate- Ms. LJQuickQuill -got a hold of our private emails, and posted them here. I had the unfortunate privilege of getting to read through all the comments that flooded Ms. LJ's post after it was up. Some of you thought it was all a hoax, some of you thought it was sweet, and even more of you began to bash Ryan because she wasn't you, or someone you thought I should be with. Well here's a news flash fans:_

She is exactly who I need to be with_._

_ I don't know what kind of person I would be without her, anymore. She's calmed and mellowed me beyond anything I could have done on my own, and I would literally go crazy if I couldn't talk to her whenever I wanted. And because of the post from earlier, and the comments I read through, I said something I never should have to my Ryan... I told her exactly what she was scared to hear: That she was a nobody compared to me, in the Fandom..._

_ And I'll be the first to say that I was so wrong about that. Compared to her, I am nothing; _nothing_. She is wonderful, and kind, and quirky, and everything I want in a partner. And I can only hope that she is reading this, and can see it in her heart to at least tell me she never wants to talk to me again. I don't deserve to hear from her again after what I said, but if I could just get to hear her one more time, have her tell me she didn't want to talk to me, that I was wrong, I would leave her happy. In short: I am so sorry, Ryan... And if you haven't realized it yet, I really can't live without you in my life._

_ And to all the fans out there, it all comes back to one fact: _This is none of your business_. I may be a Nerd Celebrity, but I am a person, and I have a life. I've asked Ms. LJ to take down her prior post as soon as I sent her this. She has done so, and I am grateful for that. But I don't want to hear anymore about how ugly Ryan is (not true) or how she isn't what I deserve (it's me who doesn't deserve her). I would rather you all stop being my fan than hear another bash against my Ryan._

_Thank you,_

_Nick Lang_

"Shit," Ryan said as new tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She glanced down at her phone and then made a quick decision. She opened her phone and sent a quick text:

Ryan: If I said I never wanted to talk to you again, I would be lying... And I make it a point to

not lie to my boyfriend...

Instead of her phone chiming a response, she got an email notification. Confused, Rj opened the email and began to read:

From: nikkilang

To: dancing_ryan

Sent January 1st 2014 9:23 pm

Subject: Forgive Don't Forget

Ryan,

Come see me.

Always Yours, Nick

Attached was a plane ticket.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: Longer than I meant, and I managed to get some non-social media in there as well. I had originally anticipated to have some FaceBook interaction, too, but I think I'm going to start having every other chapter be media-narrative and the ones in between just being narrative. I don't know yet! It's a writing adventure!**

**Anyway, R&R please! I love reviews!**


End file.
